


Introductions

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Kind of angsty kind of fluffy depends what way you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Darcy have some introductions to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

"Are you sure you want to do this Lizzie?" Darcy asked as he put the car in park.  
Lizzie nodded.  
"I'm sure. It feels like something we should do."  
Darcy sighed.  
"I'm still not happy with you being up and about and..."  
"William, I'm not a china doll. I'm not going to break if I do a little walking." Lizzie interjected, before opening the door, getting out and getting some things out of the back seat, Darcy following suit.  
Lizzie paused to look at Darcy, before gently shifting what she was holding. She looked to her left.  
"This way?" She asked.  
Darcy nodded in return and they set off across the grass.  
It was a pleasant April morning in San Francisco, the sun sitting lazily in the middle of the sky, shining warm, gentle waves of heat across the city. The Darcy's walked slowly across the grass, Lizzie slowly taking Darcy's hand in her free hand. It didn't take long for them to reach where they wanted to be. They stopped slowly in front of the two headstones, both equal in size. They were not old headstones, compared to the rest of the headstones in the graveyard. They paused for a minute to read the two engravings. 

"William S. Darcy.  
July 24th 1950-May 7th 2005  
Husband, Father and Endless Innovator."

"Anne F. Darcy.  
August 2nd 1952-May 7th 2005  
Wife, Mother and Lover of Life and Nature."

Lizzie looked to her husband, who was still staring at the stones. Even now, almost eleven years after their deaths, it was still hard for William. Lizzie being there helped him. The first time she had visited here was a few months after she had moved to San Francisco, on the anniversary of their death. William had asked her if they could go somewhere and Lizzie obliged. He'd drive silently. It was only when she had seen the first glimpse of headstones, that she realised where he was taking her. She took his hand and held it tightly as he lead her to meet his parents. 

"Mother, Father." He'd said.  
"This is Elizabeth Bennet, the love of my life."  
He'd paused for a moment, to collect himself.  
"She's brilliant and wonderful and I'm sure you both would have loved her. Father you would admire her for her ambition, and for her lively, intelligent and brilliant mind. Mother, you would admire her for her ability to make me smile and be happy. You always said I was too serious, even as a child. Gigi often says she reminds her of you." 

Lizzie had squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss him softly.  
"Thank you for bringing me here today William." She'd said. 

Lizzie remembered that day as she re-focused her gaze on the headstones. She'd only ever been there a few other times, on the anniversary of their death each year and a short stop on their wedding day, to pay their respects. Lizzie re-shifted the bundle in her arms and slowly walked forward and kneeled in front of the two headstones. 

"Anne, William, I'd like you to meet your first grandchild." Lizzie said quietly, but loud enough that Darcy, who was now standing beside her could hear her.

. "Her name is Anne Francine Darcy. Named after both of our mothers." Lizzie went on. "She was born on April 12th and weighed seven pounds four ounces."  
She paused for a moment, and looked down at her daughter, sleeping under a mountain of blankets.  
"Your son is already a wonderful father, even though our daughter only arrived a few weeks ago. He's also the reason why Annie currently looks like a giant marshmallow after insisting she'd be too cold." Lizzie joked. 

There was a long silence before Darcy leaned down and kissed the top of Lizzie's head.  
"I love you." He murmured.  
"I love you too."

Over the next few years they continued to bring Annie with them, so she could visit her grandparents, and one day eventually understand what happened. Annie had visited her grandparents a total of four times with her parents, until there was another member of their party. 

"Anne, William, meet your grandson, William Bennet Darcy, born May 8th 2019."


End file.
